


Distraction

by ladydragon76



Series: CCC [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Soundwave needs to keep Megatron busy for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** CCC  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Megatron/Soundwave  
>  **Warnings:** Spark smut  
>  **Notes:** Actually takes place in Constellation. This is how Soundwave kept Megatron busy so he wouldn’t notice _things_.

_He’s left his quarters_ , Rumble said through the telepathic link he and his creator shared, and watched from the security cameras as Megatron walked through the corridors. He felt Soundwave’s acknowledgement, but no move was made. 

_Why are we doing this again?_ he asked. Rumble had never known Soundwave to go against Megatron in anything. He could feel the anxiety and hurt, and though he really wasn’t sure what was causing Soundwave to feel pain, he was very concerned.

_Trust required. Leave before Megatron arrives._

Rumble didn’t hesitate. It would do no good anyway, and who wanted to be around when Megatron found out Soundwave had let the seekers leave the base and done nothing to stop them? He quickly slipped out and away.

Soundwave kept his back to the door. There was so much his creations didn’t know about the current situation, and the less the better. It was bad enough Rumble had to know about the Autobot, but someone would need to operate the lift for Mirage. He was still having trouble believing that Megatron had kept that drug. He knew Megatron was opportunistic, but after two rapes, two serious injuries, two deaths, and one suicide, Soundwave just could not see any reason to keep that compound in existence. And now the Autobots were involved!

The door hissed open, and Soundwave could hear the heavy tread of Megatron entering behind him. Things had been so strained between them for the last week. He had suspected their last merging as the cause until Starscream and Skywarp had come to him. Now he knew. His illustrious leader was avoiding him to keep the drug secret. He was also fairly certain Megatron was still angry over the bonding situation, and probably irritated a bit regarding the merging really.

For as angry as Soundwave was, he couldn’t deny how much he missed their intimacy. He knew his leader and lover well enough to know that he would never feel more than affection and desire for him, and it was enough. It really was. It didn’t stop Soundwave from hoping occasionally that Megatron would decide to _show_ that affection just a little more often though.

He hurt, and hated the weakness in him that allowed that spark deep pain, but it was there. And just when he thought he’d actually made some progress…

Megatron stepped up beside Soundwave. “Report,” he commanded brusquely.

Soundwave closed his optics briefly behind the visor, and braced himself. “Situation: Starscream and Skywarp gone.”

“When?! Why didn’t you see fit to inform me immediately?”

Soundwave turned fully, and looked his leader in the optics. “Four, fifty-nine this morning.”

Megatron crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at Soundwave. _Just what is going on here?_ he wondered. “And…” he prompted.

Soundwave thought briefly of playing dumb, but that wouldn’t work. Starscream proved that often enough. “They are going after their bondmate. I could not, in good conscience, stop them. Thundercracker is a valuable soldier, and your anger at him for being bonded to Starscream is illogical and detrimental. Others were beginning to wonder why you would not bargain for a trade. Such things create distrust and disloyalty.”

Megatron growled in irritation. What Soundwave said was true of course, and he could always punish Starscream later. “Fine.” He relaxed his stance a bit, and turned back to the computer bank. “What else?”

Soundwave carefully inhaled and exhaled in relief, and went on to explain what he’d found regarding the construction of a devise that would more efficiently convert the human’s oil into energon. His mind was racing though. It was getting late, and he needed to get Megatron into his quarters and out of the Command Center, and Rumble back to operate the lift.

He came to a decision, and while Megatron was flipping through the schematics on the monitor, Soundwave retracted his visor and mask. He stepped closer and leaned in, pointing to a detail here or there. 

Megatron raised an optic ridge, and glanced down at the telepath. He nearly jumped to see Soundwave’s face. He seemed completely absorbed in the report, even absently placed a hand on Megatron’s shoulder to lean across and hit the key that would bring up the next view, never missing a beat in his oration. 

“What are you doing?” Megatron asked plainly. Soundwave _never_ removed his masks unless they were certain of complete privacy. Which translated to only in their respective quarters.

Soundwave looked up, expression carefully blank, and didn’t speak. Megatron turned and faced him squarely, and crossed his arms. He stared into Soundwave’s optics unblinkingly. 

Soundwave merely stared back for a moment. “You have been avoiding me lately,” he said softly.

Megatron dropped his arms, gave an incredulous look, then paced away a few steps in aggravation. “I have not been avoiding you.” He looked back, taking up his cross-armed stance again.

“Then you have been ignoring me.”

Megatron glared. “I would not have expected such neediness from you, Soundwave.”

Soundwave dropped his gaze, spark clenching painfully. “Neither would I,” he whispered only just loud enough for Megatron to hear.

Soundwave turned back to the console, not really seeing as he flipped through the schematics. This was becoming more painful than he’d expected. He steeled himself. Failure was not an option. He had to keep Megatron from his quarters so Mirage could accomplish his own task. Before the seekers returned, he had to get him away from the Command Center. If he could repair their relationship, -perhaps liaison or affair were better words?- in the process, then so much the better.

Megatron walked back over, and stood with one hand on his hip, the other bracing him as he leaned against the console, and looked Soundwave over. He hadn’t considered that his behavior would _hurt_ Soundwave. Emotional displays were almost unheard of with the telepath. It was easy to forget just how much he did feel.

Megatron watched as Soundwave gave up pretending to work, and turned to face him. This time Soundwave’s face was full of emotion. He was struggling with something, and Megatron tipped his helm in curiosity.

Soundwave fought with himself. He did have his own measure of pride after all, but knew that Megatron would not accept anything but complete submission right now. If he pushed too much, was too demanding, he would lose this battle before it truly began. Unable to speak the words he needed to say while looking into the powerful crimson optics of his leader, Soundwave looked down and stared at Megatron’s hand.

He watched, unable to stop himself, as he reached out and stroked the backs of his fingers over the large black hand. Shoring up his courage, Soundwave finally spoke. “I know why.” He didn’t look up, and therefore missed Megatron’s startled expression. “I apologize sincerely,” he continued. He missed his leader’s confused expression now, but took a short half step toward him. Soundwave’s hand came up to rest lightly on the expanse of Megatron’s chest. He brushed his fingers over the hand resting on the console again.

“I have always known that you do not enjoy giving up your control. You were overcharged, and I took advantage.” Soundwave slid a little closer, as if drawn magnetically. He looked up into Megatron’s optics, and read the confused curiosity in them. Megatron hadn’t pulled back, and that gave him hope. “I will never do it again.” He glanced down at the hand resting over the purple Decepticon symbol, voice no longer anything but a pained whisper. “Please forgive me? This last week has been unbearable.” Soundwave gave in to his own need, and rested his forehelm on Megatron’s shoulder.

 _Is that what he thinks?_ Megatron stood still in momentary shock, then slowly moved his right arm to the telepath’s waist. Soundwave slid his other hand up to his elbow, pressed fractionally closer, edging tentatively into the embrace. Megatron pushed him away gently to get his attention. 

Soundwave began to shake, but looked up. Megatron stepped back, and Soundwave knew he was going to need his optics checked soon. There was a burn in them, behind them, that shouldn’t be there. His spark also felt caught in a vise. Was he being rejected again?

Megatron moved his gaze to Soundwave’s lips. His mouth was slightly parted, he seemed to be quietly panting, and there was a tremble in the bottom lip. Megatron wondered just how greatly a simple week of separation had affected Soundwave. It was a heady experience to realize just how much power he held over him. Oddly enough he didn’t have the urge to exploit that power. He did, however, wonder just how hungry Soundwave was for him. For a Decepticon so usually in control of himself, the telepath didn’t seem to have a clue that not only was he radiating a needy hurt, but also a potent lust. Wouldn’t it be fun to push the mech into ravishing him again? For truly, Megatron was not the least bothered by their last merging.

Unable to hold the silent stare any longer, Soundwave looked down at the floor. Megatron caught his face in a gentle hold. Chin cupped lightly in his leader’s palm, Soundwave was forced to look up and back into blazing optics. He gasped before he could quash the reaction.

Megatron smiled. “My poor, dear Soundwave. I’ve left you to starve, and did not even realize it.” He applied a small amount of pressure, and brought the flushed face closer to his own. He stopped when they were close enough to feel the heat of each other’s lips. Soundwave emitted a low whimper, and squeezed his optics shut. “Fear not. I’ll feed you.” He pressed his mouth hard against Soundwave’s, growling low in pleasure. 

Soundwave froze for a moment before crying out, and flinging his arms around Megatron’s neck. He pressed hard against him, and tilted his helm to deepen the kiss. He only just stopped himself from flaring out his spark energy. The surprise of realizing that brought him back to himself a little. He tried to rein in his passion, control himself even a little. It was bad enough he was shaking so hard. Bad enough that he couldn’t stop moaning as a hot tongue danced against his own and swept through his mouth, devastating his already tenuous restraint. He would not be so embarrassingly eager as to just merge in a public room.

Megatron smirked into the kiss, knowing all too well what his lover was trying to do, and not one bit interested in allowing it. He reached up between them and forced Soundwave’s head back, then bit down on that one cable that drove him wild, only to soothe it with a gentle, sucking kiss.

Soundwave’s arms tightened, one around Megatron’s waist now, the other still wrapped around his neck, and moaned loud. He arched his head back further to allow better access, and Megatron smiled again. He suddenly flared out his spark energy in a long stream.

Soundwave responded immediately, but with no control, curling back into Megatron’s neck. His answering pulse was erratic and without direction. Megatron gathered his focus and repeated the streaming energy. His lover went suddenly stiff, mouth opening in a silent cry. Megatron cycled his own spark pulse rapidly, and Soundwave broke free, sobbing in rapture as his release coursed through every circuit.

Megatron eased his spark back with effort. It would be only too easy to simply follow Soundwave into overload, but then he wouldn’t get to take the mech back to his quarters for another round.

Soundwave forced himself to straighten and ignore his embarrassment. His face felt heated, but instead of looking disgusted, Megatron looked decidedly proud of himself.

“Call one of your creations to watch the monitors. Then we’ll go to my quarters.”

“No.” Soundwave gasped, still fighting to regain command of his body. The hurried merging and following release had been far more satisfying than one would expect for something so quickly over, and it left his legs feeling wobbly. Megatron raised an optic ridge at the surprising response. Soundwave smiled, sent a quick call to Rumble, then leaned up to brush his lips over Megatron’s. “Mine are closer.”

“Mine are empty,” Megatron countered.

Soundwave stepped back, and snapped his visor and face mask back into place just as the door slid open to reveal Rumble. He tried to force his mind to work on coming up with a suitable excuse to go to his quarters.

“Hey-ya boss!” Rumble called cheerfully. He accepted Megatron’s nod of greeting, and went straight to the monitors without sparing the pair another glance.

Soundwave nearly jumped when one, light squeeze was felt on his arm. No longer needing to avoid Megatron’s chambers, he nodded once, seemingly in acquiescence to his leader, then led the way from the Command Center, ignoring the presence in front of him.

When he heard the door hiss shut, Rumble glanced around and grinned. At least Soundwave wasn’t hurting anymore. Maybe this crazy mission would be worth it on some level. Now he just had to wait until the jets got close, pop open the lift doors so the Autobot could get in, and it’d all be done with.

~

Megatron keyed in the entry code, and motioned Soundwave in ahead of him. The telepath entered, then turned to see what his leader would do next.

Megatron slapped at the lock controls without taking his optics off Soundwave. He stalked close, hooked an arm around Soundwave’s waist, and swept him into a fiery embrace. 

Soundwave clung to Megatron’s shoulders, fairly certain the only reason he was able to remain standing was due to the strong arms wrapped around his back.

Megatron looked down in to feverish scarlet optics. “Still hungry, dearest?”

Soundwave’s spark stuttered at the endearment, but he managed to curl his lips into a seductive smile. “Starving,” he replied, and slipped his arms around Megatron’s neck, dragging him back in to a passionate kiss. He was maneuvered to the berth, and let himself fall back, pulling Megatron with him.

Megatron chuckled as they slid more fully onto his berth, trading kisses and teasing touches. He was impressed with how unrestrained Soundwave was being. He pressed down and swept his tongue through the hot cavern of the telepath’s mouth, earning a low growl of appreciation.

Soundwave dug his fingers into the sensitive wiring at Megatron’s sides, and in an unusually aggressive move flipped them so he was on top. He smiled wickedly, then nip-lick-sucked a line along Megatron’s jaw and neck, then across his shoulder. He slid downward kissing here or there along the silver chest. 

Megatron sighed in pleasure, but realized just what Soundwave was up to. No way was he going to allow that. He knew only too well how good it felt to have Soundwave’s mouth on the delicate lines and wires of his waist and sides. Soundwave might be able to hold off, but he’d already had a small taste. Megatron wouldn’t last ten seconds before rushing through another hurried release, only it’d be him this time. He gripped Soundwave by his shoulders and hauled him back up. “Oh, no you don’t.”

Soundwave grinned, and tipped his helm to the side to allow Megatron access to his neck again as they rolled back over. “It is your fault,” he murmured, then moaned as a sharp nip at his shoulder flashed an even sharper pleasure through his entire chest and tightened around his spark. “Avoiding me all week.”

“Wasn’t avoiding you,” was the playful response.

Soundwave smiled. “Fine then. Ignoring me all week.”

Megatron lifted his head up to look into the telepath’s optics, allowing his affection to show through just a little. “If this is my reward, I’m going to start ignoring you more often. I’m rather enjoying this wild side of you.” He leaned down for another fast and hard kiss. “Shall we see just how wild I can make you?” Megatron smiled as Soundwave shuddered in anticipation.

Deciding to start all the way over from the beginning, Megatron returned to the soft, willing lips and brushed his own lightly against them. He pulled back when Soundwave tried to deepen the kiss, and grinned when he sighed in frustration before forcing himself to relax.

Megatron returned to the kiss, purposely going slow. Soundwave melted beneath him. His hands came up in an attempt to burrow beneath Megatron’s armor again. Refusing to be rushed, even by his own desires, Megatron caught both of those eager hands and pulled them over Soundwave’s head. He held them there with only one hand, knowing the hold could be easily broken, but also knowing it wouldn’t be. At least not yet.

Megatron balanced himself with an arm, and lightly ran the other along Soundwave’s arm and down his side. He was rewarded with a whimper and writhing twist. Megatron smiled against the telepath’s lips, feeling the panting breaths, then crushing his mouth down hard. He wound his fingers beneath dark blue armor, and a lusty, hoarse cry escaped Soundwave. He pulled his hands free, lowering them to clutch at Megatron’s shoulders.

Megatron growled, and fought for control. Soundwave’s body slid in constant motion below his own in a wanton imitation of the pulse of spark energy. He’d lift his chest only to slide it against, then away from, Megatron’s. He’d raise his hips in a rolling twist that scraped oh so deliciously along those sensitive cables along Megatron’s abdomen. His legs moved, rubbing, one sliding a foot lightly along the back of Megatron’s leg, the other twining around for balance as he began a new writhing wave of motion.

Soundwave was not truly conscious anymore of his actions. He knew that Megatron needed to be the one to begin the exchange, but could not be without some sensation, _some_ movement. He prayed for his lover to give in, begged any deity listening to show favor to him and make it right _now_.

Someone must have been listening. Megatron’s first pulse was almost blinding in its intensity. Soundwave arched up, and nearly screamed, though nothing so deep and throaty could truly be classified as such. He pulsed back, barely able to control himself beyond sending it forward and into Megatron.

Too much, too hot, no way to pull back, no way to regain control. Then Megatron decided not to bother. It was Soundwave after all. Megatron hoped he was as pleased as all those little mewling sounds he was making indicated. This wasn’t going to last much longer. Energy rushed and rebounded through their frames, and in an odd, unintentionally simultaneous pulse, the power crashed between them, doubling, then bursting. The backlash threw both into an intensely devastating release.

Soundwave screamed, arching up so hard he lifted Megatron and his voice gave out. Megatron clung to him, and moaned long and loud, biting down on Soundwave’s neck as wave after wave crashed through him.

Soundwave went completely limp, respiration fast and rasping. Megatron fought to lift his helm. The telepath’s optics were shut, mouth parted, and the normally white face was flushed pink as hot energon was pumped faster through his systems.

Megatron shifted to the side. He waited, but Soundwave didn’t move. _I offlined him!_ he realized in shock, then felt rather proud of himself. _Ignore him indeed. I just might_.

Megatron chuckling softly was what Soundwave came back to from the short, forced recharge. He turned his helm, and frowned in confusion. What the slag happened? His vision wouldn’t even clear, everything was bleared. A warm mouth pressed gently to his. He relaxed, and simply enjoyed the caress.

 _They’re on approach_.

Soundwave twitched in surprise as Rumble’s voice broke into his mind.

“Soundwave?” Megatron asked.

Soundwave waved him off. “I may need my systems checked after that.” He leaned into the comfortable embrace of Megatron’s arms. He was not usually the cuddling type, so Soundwave would take full advantage of the uncharacteristically mellow mood. Then again, if that last release didn’t do something to soften the old tyrant, nothing in the known universe would. Soundwave couldn’t think of a time before that he’d ever been sent offline from an exchange. _I may just start ignoring **him** if this is what happens_.

“I’d love to hear you explain it to Hook,” Megatron chuckled, and Soundwave shook his head.

They lay as they were for only another few moments. Soundwave was beginning to get concerned. The seekers needed to be _in_ the base before Megatron learned they were back.

Megatron shifted away and stretched. 

_Clear_ , came the single word from Rumble. Soundwave sighed silently in relief, but it was short lived.

Megatron ran a quick scan of his quarters. It’d always been something he had done, but now it was almost obsessive. It was still there, but what had the Autobot been after then?

Megatron jerked in surprise, and sat upright. Soundwave cocked his head in confusion.

“It’s gone!” Megatron raged, and leapt from the berth.

He rushed to his desk and scattered the piled data pads in his haste. The hidden lid popped up, and there, where the tiny vial should have been was nothing but a scorched recess and bit of melted glass. He ran another scan. Nothing! Nothing at all survived the attack.

Megatron roared with rage. “Starscream!”

He rush to the door. Soundwave jumped up, and followed quickly. He would need to be on hand in case Starscream panicked and confessed everything. He raced after a furious Megatron, mask and visor snapping into place out of long habit. This was going to be tough.

**Author's Note:**

> [Distraction by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7262701/chapters/16531033)


End file.
